Sonic, the super star hedgehog
by BrownPaperBear
Summary: When the famous, Sonic the hedgehog goes to Amy's high school what will happen? I am currently NOT accepting OC's for my story. More chapters to come! Rated T for some not nice words.
1. Chapter 1

Amy looked out the window when she woke up, it was official, the Sonic the hedgehog was going to be attending her school. The streets were already filled with paparazzi, and it was only 6:00 am. She got out of her bead and put on her school uniform, which was a navy blue mini skirt, a button up long sleeved white shirt, with a navy blue sweater over it that had the school's name in extremely small print on the bottom, and then to compliment the skirt she had to wear above the knee socks and black Mary Jane's. She brushed her teeth and straightened her shoulder length hair. She sprinted down stairs throwing her IPhone in her bag and rushing out the door.

A reporter walked up to her, "Do you attend Mobius school of Excellency?" Amy nodded  
as she gave a frustrated look to her friends that were waiting on her.

She pushed through the reporters and smiled, "Hey guys. Those people are just ruthless aren't they?"

Shadow threw his arm around Rouge and nodded with everyone else. Suddenly a two tailed yellow fox walked in front of them and put his hand out signaling them to stop. Cream hid shyly behind Shadow and Rouge while they all stopped.

Amy stepped past tails, walking directly in front of Sonic and his posse. She walked to school alone while everyone posed for their photo opt.

As she started to put her book bag in her locker taking out her first through third period books, a pencil pouch and her phone, her locker was slammed shut. She looked up to see Sally Acorn, the meanest, phoniest, and 'luckiest' girl in school according to herself summary.

"If you ever even think about looking at Sonic the hedgehog again, I will turn your life into a living hell!"

Amy shrugged, "What would you do differently? Start talking to me daily?" She held her books close to her chest and walked past her.

First period, History. Amy sat down in her usual spot, between Rouge and Shadow, and Bella and Espio. She noticed Bella and Espio had moved to the back and sighed. In the beginning of the year we promised to sit beside each other so no one would have to sit next to any of us. Then, Sonic and his entourage walked in. Amy started to panic and glanced over at the empty seats beside of her.

"Oh shit…" She muttered.  
Shadow smirked, "Potty mouth there Rose."

Rouge slapped his arm, "You know those 'superstars' are gonna have to sit next to Amy."

Shadow shrugged and went back to doodling on his arm.

"Well it looks like, we have a very special new student in this class!" Mrs. What'smyname said with a huge smile. "Class, this is Sonic the hedgehog!"

Everyone but the five of us clapped. "Okay, now Sonic, you and your…friends go sit over there by the pink hedgehog. Her name is Amy Rose, she will show you around, after class."

Amy balled her fists and glared at Bella, who shrugged and opened up her book and started reading aloud, "In medieval times, there was a princess, and she was a very beautiful…"

She looked at the teacher who had stopped her, "Now Bella, we all know princesses are not real."

The class let out a small laugh and Amy looked at the cobalt blue hedgehog next to her and shook her head.

"Is something wrong?" He whispered with a confused look on his face.

She looked at Rouge whose jaw was on her desk. Rouge nodded telling Amy to talk to him. "It's nothing…" she muttered looking him over.

He was very attractive, with beautiful pale jade eyes, that mesmerized you if you looked directly into them, and even the way he wore his uniform looked unique and perfect. She blinked a few times and looked away from him.

"Are you sure?" He asked, with worry in his voice.

She glared at him, "Just…Just leave me alone, okay? I don't want or will ever be the same 'status' as you, so go hang out with someone you won't be embarrassed by."

She stood up as the bell rang and rushed out of the classroom with a thousand questions souring through her head. She stopped and sighed, "Damn it!" She spun around and rushed in the right direction.

"Amy?" She froze in her tracks as she glanced over her shoulder, "Um…yes?" Sonic walked up to her, "I'm sorry if I did something to set you off. Maybe we could cut a few classes and talk."

Amy shook her head, as much as she wanted to do something with him, she knew Sally would keep her promise. "Well maybe you could come over to my house, its movie night…I mean you could bring your friends, we could play party games and stuff, I have a few people coming over.

"Sure…" She said knowing he wasn't taking no for an answer.  
By the time school was over, she was a wreck. She changed into a pair of skinny jeans and a form fitting blue t-shirt, the minute she got into her room. Before she had thrown her hair up in a ponytail, her friends had come to pick her up. They all walked together excited about their first, 'party'. They walked up to the huge mansion and knocked on the door. Sonic opened the door with a huge smile, but rushed them in as the paparazzi started to run up to the house. Knuckles was playing on his PSP, and Tails was looking at movies on Netflix, he turned his head and saw Cream, which made him blush profoundly. Cream sat down next to him and started talking about her favorite movies, and stuff. Rouge and Shadow sat in a corner making out, like usual.

"I'm glad your friends like it here." Sonic smiled looking at Amy, whose sea foam green eyes shined. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Sonic opened the door, confused and saw a crowd of reporters. They took one look at Amy and started hounding her.

"Are you his girlfriend? He is dating Angelica the Fox, who are you? Are you his mistress?" She started to get dizzy and was thankful when Sonic slammed the door,

"I'm sorry Amy." She looked at him with a sad look, "You…I forgot." She shook her head.

"Oh no. I'm not actually dating, Angelica, it's a publicity stunt." Sonic looked at her with pleading eyes.


	2. God Damn It Sonic

Amy just shook her head and plastered a smile on her face, "I know, well it was fun hanging out with you, but, I have get home."

Amy walked out the door and smiled at the reporters, "Excuse me." She pushed her way out of the crowd, looking back once. Sonic slammed the door and ran upstairs causing everyone to look at him.

"One new message." His phone said in a mechanical voice. He looked and read it over carefully, 'Hey Sonic, I'm really sorry, but my boyfriend Leon, just hates seeing us everywhere, so I have to end it. Super sorry. But once you find that one person, you'll do anything for them. Love-Ang.'

He nodded, "I know what you mean Ang. I know what you mean." He said out loud, and trotted back downstairs, "Hey Cream? Can you help me?"

She looked at him with a dopey smile and nodded, "Okay, Mr. Sonic, what do you need help with?"

Sonic sighed, "I made a total ass out of myself in front of someone I might have feelings for, what do I do?"

Cream shrugged, "Maybe you could….TELL HER!" Sonic and Tails chuckled, "It's not that simple…"

"Sonic I know!" Tails exclaimed and whispered his plan into Sonic's ear.

"Why, Tails my dear friend! That is brilliant!"

The next day at school, "Sonic, you don't understand…" A gorgeous red fox exclaimed brushing back her hair, "If you do this no one will ever look at you the same."

Sonic shrugged shoving his hands in his pockets, "Sorry, Fira. It's just what Ang said. It hit me close to the heart."

Fira rolled her eyes, "Can you even sing?"

"I'm taking lessons genius."

"Hi S-Sonic! I have a party tonight please come." Sally said nervously looking at him.

"Yeah, yeah, sure Sal." He looked at Amy who was explaining to Cream and Bella about the talent show.

Sally waved a hand in front of his face, "Hello? Earth to Sonic." She followed his gaze and snarled.  
Amy walked up to Fira, "Hey Fira? I was wondering because of how charismatic you are, if you would want to be the host of the talent show."

Fira smiled sweetly and put a hand on Amy's shoulder, "Why of course sweetie! People just adore me!"

Fira strutted off while Sally just glared at Amy.

"Hey Amy?" Sonic asked with a serious tone and face.

"How may I help you?" Amy asked annoyed.

"I was wondering if you could tell me how to sign up for the talent show."

Amy handed him her clip board, "Just write your name down."

He did as instructed and could feel his heart skip a beat, "So are you going to participate?"

Amy nodded, "Me, Rouge, Bella, and a few other people."

"Cool, well see ya around."


	3. A failed question and some thank yous!

Corey scanned the lunch room, "God damn it where did she go?"

Bella sat nervously beside Amy, "Hide me."

Amy looked at her confused, "What? Why? Are you in trouble?"

Bella shook her head, "I kind of had an argument with one of them…"

Amy automatically looked at Sally, "Why worry about that half naked b-"

"No not Sally, his name is Corey, and he told me he wasn't going to help with our science project, and acted like I would do it by myself!"

Amy rolled her eyes and screamed, "No way Bella! Really?"

Bella got up and ran for the door followed by an angry Corey, "No one calls me that you little…"

Cream and Tails sat down across from Amy, while Rouge and Shadow sat beside her. "Where did Bella go? I wanted her to help me with my history report." Cream asked sweetly holding Tails' hand.

"She's…taking care of an issue."

A blonde hedgehog sat down at the table next to theirs and glared at Knuckles. "Well what did you do to set her off tomato?" Rouge asked looking at the hedgehog.

"Oh nothing, I just kind of…turned her friend down for a date."

The whole table erupted in laughter, "Why? She might be the only able to date you. Um Caroline? He'd love go out with you, be ready on Friday night by 8." Shadow said as Caroline let out a squeal of excitement.

When Sunny smacked her arm and put a finger up to her mouth, "Shush."

Sonic nervously sat beside of Knuckles, and tried to minimize his shaking.

"Are you okay Sonic?" Amy asked while twirling her spaghetti on her fork.

Sonic could feel his knees get weak, but smiled and nodded. Fira shook her head and mouthed, "You're so stupid lover boy."

Sonic rolled his eyes. '' "Mother of-" Foxy was interrupted by a loud explosion like sound. Everyone rushed out of the building.

Bella pushed Corey out, "And if you think, I would let you do the work by your- Wait where are we going?"

Bella shook her head, "Explosion, kitchen…Damn you're heavy."

Corey walked out while Bella sprinted. As the fire trucks pulled up to the building the principal spoke, "The teachers are giving you your back packs which should have your valuables in them. Due to largeness of this explosion and the unknown cause, school will have a ten month break, so in other words, the talent show is cancelled."

Fira started to cry, and Amy balled her fists. Sonic looked at the ground and thought silently, 'Now how am I supposed to tell Amy how I feel?' His thoughts and planning was interrupted by Amy's angelic voice, "Sonic? Hello?"

He shook his head, "Yeah Amy?" She looked at him, "A bunch of us are going to get real food, I was wondering if you wanted to come."

Sonic blinked and could feel his heart beat speed up, 'Is Amy asking me out? No, it would just be the two of us, well this could be a group date…Hell how could I live with myself I turned it down?'

A green echidna walked up to them, "You guys ready yet?" The group of twelve nodded.

"Where are we going?" Fira asked as they continued the long walk. "The food court, my friend Light works there." Amy said leading the group.

"Is he your-" Amy shot Bella a look that said 'If you finish that sentence I will kill you.' Bella gulped and stayed silent for the rest of the walk.

When they walked through the doors Light ran up to Amy, "I just finished my shift, so where do you want to eat? As long as it's not T&L."

Foxy let out a sigh, "But those are the best…" A few of them laughed. Amy, Light, and Fira walked up to the Chinese food area while Sonic, Foxy, Corey, and Milo walked up to Five Guys. Cream and Tails shared chili fries from Charley's Grill, while Rouge, Fira, Sunny, Knuckles and Shadow ate pizza.

"So Light, how long have you and Amy known each other?" Sonic asked jealously.

"About fifteen years, so since we were born." Sonic nodded and went back to eating his chili dog.

"It is not love that is blind, but jealousy. – Lawrence Durrell." Fira said looking at Sonic. Corey and Bella snickered as everyone threw their food away.  
"Can we go to the arcade?" Foxy asked with eager eyes.

Everyone nodded and ran down to the arcade. Shadow and Rouge went over to the basketball game where Shadow placed his arms over Rouge's in an attempt to show her how to properly shoot. Foxy growled and walked over to the claw machine passing Tails and Cream who were in a raft game. Sonic helped Amy in skee ball. Light was playing the stacking game.

Corey and Bella were harassing the clerk, "You are going to take my money and give me that god damn plushy!"

The clerk shook his head, "You can only win those with tickets, two thousand and forty one to be exact."

"Listen here buddy, you're going to give my friend that plushy, or else." Corey said as he grabbed the clerk by the collar.

Fira and Milo were playing Pac-man. Caroline and Knuckles were playing a shooting game while Sunny growled at someone staring at her.

"So Amy, are you sure you need help with this? You seem like a natural." Sonic asked her with a super blush.

Amy nodded, "If I don't get those tickets Bella and Corey are gonna get kicked out." Sonic nodded as he moved her arm.

"That's right you ass hole! I know where you live." Corey shouted as he brought the clerk closer to him, "Now will you give her that fucking plushy?"

The clerk nodded as he handed Bella a small rabbit plushy. Bella put her money on the counter while she pet the plushy.

"Y-You can keep your money." Bella shrugged and put it back in her pocket and walked with Corey to the claw machine where Foxy was. They watched as the claw picked up a watch but dropped it.

"Mother of Pearl!" Foxy yelled kicking the machine. Bella pushed him out of the way and entered fifty cents into the machine. She won a diamond necklace, a two thousand dollar gift card, and the watch. She handed him the watch as she put the necklace on and gave Corey the two thousand dollar card.

"How did she do that?" Foxy asked Corey with a slight twitch. Corey shrugged and joined Knuckles and Caroline.

Sonic glanced at Amy, and smiled but that's when a loud voice rang out, "Sonic! I was wondering where you went!" Sally walked up to him and pushed Amy out of the way. Bella balled her fists and started to walk up to her when Corey, Tails, Cream, Foxy, Milo, Rouge and Shadow pulled her back.

Amy shook her head, "Well it was fun hanging out with you Sonic, but you know what they say, 'thirteen's a party but fourteen's a crowd.'"

Sonic pushed Sally away, "Sally, I'm hanging out with my friends, can you leave me alone please?"

Sally nodded and walked away sticking her tongue out at Bella when she passed her. "YOU WILL DIE!" Bella screamed reaching her arms for her.

After that everyone headed over to Sonic's…mansion. "Holy shit man." Corey said looking around, "This house is fucking huge."

Bella, Foxy and Milo had collapsed on the couch and were watching 'Desperate Housewives.' "That one's a murderer and that one is a cannibal and…"

Corey sat down beside them and changed the channel to sports. "HEY!" Bella reached for the remote causing them to argue.

Tails and Cream were playing tennis and Lighting was hitting on Sunny. Sonic looked at Fira, "Hey…" She nodded silently watching someone outside.

"Okay then…" Sonic said walking back over to Amy who was watching the sports from a distance,"Hey Amy."

"Hey Sonic, I have a question."

He looked at her a little confused, "Well fire away."

She looked at him with big eyes, "Do you think you've met the one?"

He nodded with a big smile, "I think I have."

Amy smiled, "I haven't, or at least don't think I have, but I'm glad you have, she's a very lucky girl."

Sonic nodded. 'Damn it Sonic, you just had to say yes! GOD!'


	4. An important message, and SHE SAID YES!

**Hey everyone, I'm sorry but I can't accept PMs so please just leave a review on your thoughts of the story, but if you want to submit an OC and not want anyone to know its stuff or whatever, that's fine. ^~^ enjoy the story!**

Sonic watched as Amy got up and walked over to Lightning, "Please leave that poor girl alone." Lightning shrugged and turned his attention to the sports game. Suddenly there was a knock on the door, Sonic was still wondering what he did wrong so Amy answered the door, "Hello?" She looked at the two green hedgehogs that were looking at her. "Well hello there gorgeous." The one in a leather jacket said taking her hand and kissing it. Sonic pulled Amy away from him, "Nope." Sonic looked back at them, "Scourge, Manic!" He said pulling them into a hug. "Sup bro?" Scourge said getting out of the hug and looking at Amy and Rouge, "You got some hotties here." Shadow growled and Amy flipped him off. "Call me pinky." Bella looked at him and her jaw dropped. "Oh my gosh!" Corey, Milo, and Tails looked at her, "What?" "He's Scourge the hedgehog! From Desperate Housewives!" Scourge nodded. Manic stepped in and looked straight at Sunny. Scourge motioned for Manic to bring their bags upstairs. Bella was still in awe that she had met a celebrity. "You do know that Sonic's famous too right?" Corey asked Bella who was squealing.

A few days later, Amy walked down the street noticing the absence of paparazzi, Sonic ran up to her with a huge smile. "Hey Amy, how fast can you run?" Amy shrugged, "Pretty fast why?" Sonic pointed behind him and grabbed her hand, "That's why." The paparazzi were running towards them on foot and some in cars. Sonic sped off picking Amy up, "Amy I actually wanted to talk to you." "Okay about what?" Sonic could feel his cheeks heat up, "I was wondering if you'd…um…go out with me." Amy looked into his tantalizing eyes, and smiled, "I would love to." Sonic smiled and put her down with the paparazzi far behind them. He said goodbye and walked away, when she saw where he left her she smiled, it was the mall. As the week progressed, Amy got a call, "Hello?" "Hey Amy, can I pick you up tonight?" "Yeah, what time?" "How about six?" "Perfect. See ya then!"


	5. The date

**Hey everybody! It has come to my attention that you don't think I space my paragraphs. I do, but in case you've noticed, there's only like two, it's because my enter key is broken so I have to use my enter key on my on screen keyboard. That and most of my paragraphs are long. So sorry, but I just had to say that or it would have bugged me, Oh yeah thanks for the reviews. Now come on let's see this story! **

Sonic knocked on her door and tried to keep his balance. Amy opened the door and smiled, "Are you ready?" Sonic nodded and extended a hand. Amy took it without question and the pair started to walk. As they walked through station square, paparazzi over flooded them. Sonic looked at Amy who was laughing, "Shall we pose?" She giggled as she struck a model pose. Sonic joined her and the two shared a laugh. The paparazzi ate this up, constantly snapping photos, and occasionally laughing themselves. Sonic and Amy waved goodbye and continued on their walk. "So are we not really going anywhere?" Amy asked eventually. Sonic shrugged, "I mean, I have this friend who was having a party, which we were invited to…" Amy looked at him with huge eyes, "Who is it?" He smiled, "Oh just a famous singer with the name of Pyshic T.H." Amy smiled and rolled her eyes, "Oh I won't give up on us…" Amy sang trying to imitate him. Sonic chuckled and threw an arm around her. They walked into a rural area where a guitarist was playing. They stopped walking, Sonic turned to her and asked, "May I have this dance?" Amy nodded as she wrapped her arms around his neck, and he wrapped his arms around her waist. They looked into each other's eyes and smiled. _'Sonic, don't screw this up…' _He thought silently as she put her head on his shoulder. The guitarist stopped playing and the two pulled apart. "Wow, it's getting late, maybe I should take you home." He asked her intertwining their hands. She nodded and they walked back to her house. Sonic walked up to her doorstep, "Well goodnight Amy." She smiled, "Goodnight Sonic." The two of them inched their heads closer, eventually making their lips meet. They both began to turn a cherry red, until Sonic pulled away, "Goodnight." He kissed her forehead. Amy waved and walked inside and pushed her back against the door, _'That was….perfect.'_ Sonic got back to his house and let out a scream of joy waking up Scourge and Manic and causing them to run downstairs. "You got in her pan-" Manic covered Scourge's mouth, "You kissed her didn't ya." Sonic nodded rushing to his room.

Sonic and Amy went a few days without seeing each other, which made them want to die. As Amy walked with Angel, Rouge, Cream and Bella she went over the details of her date. "Awe Ames, that's just so adorable!" Rouge said becoming love dazed. "Yes Amy, it sounds just lovely…" Cream said a little depressed. Bella was in tears crying on Angel's shoulder, "I-I-It sounds beautiful Amy…I MISS ESPIO!" Amy and everyone let out a slight chuckle. Angel pat her back, "I'm glad you had fun." Meanwhile, Sonic rolled his eyes as Scourge checked a girl out. Manic was walking with Sunny who was blushing as she told him the story of how her parents met. Suddenly Tails ran up to him concerned, "This is not good." Everyone looked at him confused. Tails handed a magazine, Sonic read the headline and crumpled it up, "God damn it." Sunny picked up the crumpled and read it aloud, "Sonic the hedgehog, with new whore, rumored to be the cause of the breakup of Songelica." She showed the picture of Sonic and Amy posing together to everyone who sighed.

**Awe…Poor Sonamy…Well I hope you liked it! I'm going to start on the next chapter right now! "SO CALL ME MAYBE!" Oh wait…am I still…Oh how embarrassing….**


	6. The devil has arrived

**Hey guys! I would like to apologize to Super Light the hedgehog, he's OC's name is Light not Lightning. And to anyone who's OC's haven't made it in yet, I have a long list and remember this story is about Sonic and Amy. Alright here we go! (Peter pan ^~^) Okay seriously, read this chapter, don't do what I do…Don't just skim it. Read it for reals because it is majorly important... **

Amy giggled as Bella imitated Angelica, "Well, just so you know, I have more money than you, so just shut up." Bella flipped her hair and walked ahead of them. "Excuse me?" The group of girls froze as they looked at the light red hedgehog in front of whose piercing blue eyes stared at them. Bella cut her eyes, "Angelica the whor-" Scourge covered her mouth, "If I can't you can't." Bella glared at him and flipped Angelica off. Amy shook her head, "I'm sorry but can we help you?" Angelica smirked, "Yeah you can, back off my man." Amy put her hands on her hips, "You broke up with him or has all of the bleach finally seeped through your scalp and into your brain?" Bella high fived Amy and Angelica moved closer to them, "You really don't want to fuck with me Hun." Scourge sighed and released Bella, "Attack." Bella nodded and charged at Angelica, "Bitch you do not tell my friends who they can fuck with or not!" Angelica turned and looked at Bella while snapping, "Can you please take care of her?" Two foxes with the word 'staff' written carried Bella away, "What the fuck?" She started kicking until she was out of sight. Sonic ran up to Amy, to warn her about the magazine, "Oh come on!" He looked at Angelica who smiled and waved. "Did you miss me?" Sonic shook his head, "Can you just leave us alone?" Angelica turned around, "I'll be back." She walked away and Bella was released and walked back over to them, "I'll be back. God I hate her. I feel bad that you had to spend time with her at all Sonic." Sonic sighed and grabbed Amy's shoulders staring into her eyes, "That girl is in need of some public attention, so she is going to tell you anything she can that will break us apart, do not listen to her." Amy nodded and looked at everyone else who nodded.

Throughout the next several weeks, Amy got piles of hate mail and piles of thank you mail. Suddenly there was a knock on her door, she opened it and Bella and Sally stomped in, "What do you want Sally?" Sally pouted for a minute, "That Angelica girl gone." Bella looked at Amy, "I don't know what flipped her switch, but she says she's sorry and blah." Amy shrugged, "It's okay I forgive you, but why do you want Angelica gone?" "She called me a fan girl!" Sally pouted crossing her arms. Light and Sonic walked in the door arguing, "Amy, we need some help." She looked up at them, "With what?" "Today's Angelica's last day here." Bella ran outside and high fived Scourge who was waiting by the door, "Anyways, she's offered Sonic a movie deal in Hollywood." Amy nodded. "I want you to come." Amy looked at Sonic, "Well of course I'll go, how bad would it look if I didn't. But some of my friends have to come." Sonic nodded and hugged her, kissing her cheek. So over the course of that weekend, Corey, Light, Amy, Rouge, Milo, Geo, Angle, Knuckles, Manic, Sunny, Caroline, Bella, Scourge, and Fira packed their bags and headed to the airport. "Scourge! Not fair." Bella shouted kicking Scourge's knee, "I wanted the window seat!" Angelica smiled, "I'm glad all of you could come…" Amy smiled in return, "What kind of people would we be if we didn't?" Corey sighed shaking his head as he watched Bella and Scourge get into a fist fight, "I pick great friends…" Manic had his arm around Sunny, when Shadow walked in and kissed Rouge good bye, "Hey Amy. Rouge wanted me to be your body guard." Amy giggled and nodded. Angel looked at Shadow and handed him his ticket, "You can sit next to me." He nodded sitting down beside her, Amy gave her a quick thumbs up and a wink. "Attention flight 678 to L.A. now boarding. Scourge threw a bruised Bella over his shoulder and rushed into the plane. He threw into the window and sat next to her. "Thank you." He nodded patting her head. Amy and Sonic sat in the seats across the aisle from them, Shadow and Angel in front of Sonic and Amy, Knuckles and Caroline in front of Scourge and Bella. Angelica and Light sat behind Sonic, and Manic and Sunny sat across from them. Geo, Milo, and Fira sat in the three seat seats, and the rest of the people got on. "Attention everyone, this flight is a whole day trip, so we thank you for your patience." Amy snuggled into Sonic resting her head on his chest. Bella took out her IPod and put one ear bud in her ear and the other in Scourge's, playing 'Honestly' by Hot Chelle Rae. Manic and Sunny played twenty questions, Caroline and Knuckles watched the inflight movie, Shadow and Angel talked about movies. Geo introduced himself awkwardly, but Milo and Fira were nice to them. Corey who was in the seat beside the air policeman tapped his fingers nervously. Angelica was creeped out when Light hit on her. "So is this your first plane ride?" Scourge asked Bella, seeing she was clenching his arm as they took off. Bella nodded terrified, "I'm scared of planes." Scourge chuckled, "It's going to be fine. I promise." Bella shook her head and looked out the window. Amy started to fall asleep, as Sonic put his head on top of hers. " As the flight progressed, Bella's nervousness wore away, and Sonic's tiredness caught up with him. Sonic fell asleep with Amy, and Bella had calmed down enough to harass Scourge. "Oh how I didn't miss you." Scourge muttered. "You are such a pervert, do you know that? You are such a pervert. Like your catch phrase is that stupid pick up line, 'Are your pants a mirror because I see me in them.' Like who says that?" Scourge looked into her eyes, "Well it's true, I see me in your pants." Bella started freaking out as Scourge inched his face closer to hers. Corey looked back at them and started cracking up. Bella pushed against the window, "Scourge seriously this stopped being funny…" Scourge smiled, "I'm not trying to be funny…" Amy woke up and looked at them. Sonic woke up after her from her head moving, "Scourge leave her alone." He shook his head as he started to pull her closer. Everyone shook their heads as he made their lips meet. Bella pulled herself away, "YOU ARE SO PERVERTED YOU PERVERTED PERSON!"


	7. Welcome to Hollywood

Scourge smirked as Bella repeatedly hit him. Sonic looked at his watch, "Only a half hour left." Bella turned to Angelica, "We can all audition right?" She nodded in disgust, "Like you'd get a part." Bella narrowed her eyes and flung herself over Scourge trying to reach Angelica, "Scourge. Let me go." He shook his head kissing her again. When the plane landed everyone rushed out. Everyone grabbed their luggage and made their way to the hotel, where they had conjoint rooms. "Okay everyone, the auditions are tomorrow at seven am. Be there or be square." Angelica said winking at Scourge before walking off. He held Bella back, "Bitch! I will feed you to a pack of domesticated dogs, you are worse than dog food!" Sonic smiled and whispered to Amy, "She isn't very happy is she?" Amy shook her head, "Like a female Shadow." Bella and Shadow growled and glared at the couple. Scourge shook his head and dragged Bella into her room. (No not for that perverts.) Shadow and Angel walked into theirs, while Tails sighed walking with Fira into theirs. Geo and Light fist bumped each other walking into theirs, while Caroline, Knuckles, Manic, Sunny, Corey and Milo walked into their rooms. Sonic looked at Amy who was busy unpacking, "So are you nervous?" Amy looked at him puzzled, "For what?" Sonic chuckled, "For your audition silly." Amy shook her head, "I'm not an actress." Sonic smirked, "There's a kissing scene." Amy looked at him, "So?" "Do you really want Angelica and I to be macin' on each other?" Amy sighed, "Well then we better sleep." Everyone crawled into their beds and slowly fell asleep.

In the middle of the night, probably three am. "Get in your bed Scourge, or I will kill you." Scourge frowned and climbed back into his bed, "But it's so lonely." "Then get a body pillow. Or a bear." Bella replied nuzzling her pillow. "Please?" Bella growled and climbed into Scourge's bed, "I hate you." He smiled and wrapped an arm around her both of them falling asleep happily.

At the auditions, Bella read over the script, "Oh come on. Not everyone wants to be a princess." Everyone looked at her, "Bella…" She sighed, "Fine I'll go in first." Angelica strutted in blowing kisses at all of the boys, making the girls slap them across the face. "No need, peasant, I will go first." Bella clenched her fists, "What did you just call me?" Angelica walked in, and ten minutes later walked out with applause still being heard. "It's Amy's turn. Break a leg, literally." Amy rolled her eyes and walked in nervously. "Ah hello, miss…Rose." A hedgehog with a in his hand said with a smile. "Hello, Mr. Pyshic." Amy said. "Do me a favor dear, can you get Sonic? He's already got the role." Amy's smile flattened, "Sure." She stuck her head out the door and motioned for Sonic to come in. He walked in and smiled, "Oh my gosh, Pyshic!" He ran up to him and the two did a special handshake. "Sup, Sonic? So wanna read over the part of Achilles for me man?" Sonic nodded and smiled at Amy, "Is Amy going to be reading for Amara?" Pyshic nodded and took a drink of his Dr. Pepper. Sonic stared into her eyes, "Amara, you need to leave, this place is terrible. Soon war will come, terrorizing the land, slaughtering the people." She was shocked by how emotional he spoke his words, and could feel tears coming, "I cannot leave without you Achilles, if something would happen to you…" He put a hand on her cheek, "I will be fine, the gods are looking after me." The two shared a passionate kiss and Pyshic clapped, "Congrats. You two are the leads."

**Gosh that was agonizing! If this isn't updated soon it's because I'm working on a shadamy story.**


	8. Bleach comes from a Factory btw

**Hey everyone! Just a quick message: I'm so happy all of you enjoy my story, and I'm really excited to make this movie thing! I might skip the taping, but I will definitely play the movie, so you can enjoy it! And yes, I do love the movie clash or thrash or whatever of the titans, Greek mythology was a big part of my life in sixth grade, and it makes me happy thinking about it. And I'm still accepting OC's but they might not make it in very fast, Alright let's get this movie made! Oh shoot. I do not own Hot Chelle Rae, most of the OC's or Sonic and co. I only own a few people. Tell me if you like HCR too! I just adore them!**

After the auditions, everyone went back to the hotel and took over the pool. Corey and Milo were talking to Foxy on the phone, "Yeah, there are…wait what?" Fira was helping Tails learn the velocity of the pool. Shadow and Angel were tanning. "Scourge I am not getting wet." Bella said looking at the water, "I don't know who's been in there!" Scourge got out and looked at her sadly. She rolled her eyes with her back to the water. Shadow and Scourge smirked. They each grabbed one of her arms, and one of her legs and started to swing her over the water, "Guys no. Seriously!" They released her sending her into the water giving each other high fives. Scourge jumped in after her. When she resurfaced, she started splashing Scourge. "Amy…I have to tell you something." She looked at Sonic, "Yes?" He sighed, "I can't swim." Amy shrugged and gave him a float, "Now you can." They both smiled and went into the water. "Amy! Amy!" Bella shouted causing Sonic and Amy to stare at her, "Yes Bella?" "Can we play Shark?" Scourge smirked and dived for Bella, who dodged him. "Please." Sonic shook his head, "I can't swim." Bella looked at him in awe and giggled, "Well then I'll teach you!" She helped Sonic out of his float and began to teach him, which he learned fast. After a few hours of being at the pool, everyone retired to their rooms. Angelica stood in front of Amy and Sonic's door, "What did you do you witch?" She started to move towards Amy. Scourge turned his head and grabbed Bella's arm making her look. "Who the hell are calling a witch blondie?" Sunny and Angel looked over at them. Amy moved back into Shadow's room as Sonic followed. After they closed the door they heard several disturbing things. Scourge sighed and let her go walking into their room and calling room service, "Yeah I'm gonna need four packs of ice." He hung up and stepped out of the room watching the fight. "Well at least my hair doesn't come out of a bottle!" Bella growled, "Your right, your hair doesn't come out of a bottle, it comes out of a factory!" Angelica lunged at Bella, who moved out of the way and sat on her back yanking at her hair, "I wonder if I can pull it out." She looked at Scourge who nodded as she yanked at Angelica's head. Angelica rolled over pinning Bella down. She threw the first punch which hit her eye. Bella growled and stood up knocking her down. She kicked her side, and punched her face several times before Shadow and Sonic came out and yanked her off. "You will die in seven days…" Angelica looked at her reflection and screamed, "Oh my gosh! My side will be bruised, and my nose is probably broken, and god only knows what's gonna happen with my bleeding mouth!" Scourge laughed as he handed her three of the four packs of frozen peas. He walked over to Bella with a frown and picked her up, "You should be more careful princess." Bella rolled her eyes and yanked the remaining pack of peas out of his hand and resting them on her eye.

After months of taping and editing the night of the premiere crept upon everyone with extreme giddiness. Bella sat in a above knee blue dress with white lace and matching white and blue heels, "I can do my own god damn make up!" She said putting eyeliner and eye shadow on finishing with pink lip gloss. Angel sat beside nervously letting people do her make up, she was in a long red dress with a slit down the left leg and red heels. Sunny was in a gorgeous low cut silver dress, and Caroline was in a bubble gum pink just below the knee spaghetti strapped dress. Shadow was in a red suit with black tie, Knuckles wore a black suit with pink tie, and Manic wore a black suit and silver tie. Scourge glared at his reflection, "Why did they put me in a white suit? I will tarnish it." Everyone looked at him surprised that he knew the word tarnish. Sonic looked at his reflection, a normal suit and bow tie. Amy smiled, she was in a short black dress with a black bow on the front of her chest that had some sparkles, her shoes were a silver rhinestone. Fira smiled at everyone, "Have fun!" Corey and Psychic wore wearing the same suit so they were joking in front of the cameras. Angelica, who wore a low cut long red dress shoved through everyone and walked out first, "Out of my way." She glared at Bella on her way. Scourge looked at Bella, "Want to make an entrance?" Bella nodded as she watched Angelica do ridiculous poses with her boyfriend Leon. Scourge smiled, and Picked Bella up like a bride, "Alright boys, do the same." The boys picked their dates up the same way. Angel blushed when Shadow picked her up. Scourge looked at the band and mouthed, "Hey guys." Bella looked over, "Oh my gosh I love Hot Chelle Rae." Most of the girls made statements of agreement. Scourge nodded and everyone walked out at the exact same time. Amy's eyes widened as she looked at all of the cameras. Angelica scowled as all of the cameras turned on them. Sunny waved and blew kisses, as Caroline hid behind Knuckles' shoulder. As they made their way to the red carpet the boys set the girls down. Amy looked at the girls and walked over to them, "I know it's overwhelming but I promise it gets better. They nodded and walked their separate ways running into celebrities. Scourge, Bella, Amy and Sonic stuck together though. "What's it like being an official couple now?" Sonic asked standing behind them. Bella smiled nervously, "Fine. Just fine." Sonic chuckled and walked back to Amy whispering something to her. Amy nodded, and randomly pointed at something with a shocked expression. That caused most of the photographers to aim their cameras in that direction. Bella laughed, allowing her normal smile to be seen, and the remaining cameras snap pictures of her. After a few hours of posing, everyone went inside and sat in a large group. Angelica smirked, sitting beside of Bella. "Do you want another broken nose?" She shook her head and tapped Scourge on the shoulder, "Excuse me handsome, but can you control your girlfriend?" Bella clenched her fists, knowing things would get worse if she spots with him. Sonic looked at her, "Hey Ang, I really wanted to sit there." He gave her giant puppy eyes making her move and allowing Amy to sit there with Sonic. The lights dimmed, and Amy and Bella squeezed each other's hands while squeezing their boyfriends' at the same time.

**We were all expecting that fight to happen sometime right? Yeah I thought so. Anywhos, OMG MOVIE TOMORROW! YAY! So expect the update tommorow. Bye now...WAIT NO SCOURGE DON'T!**


	9. No movie yet, and a departure

**Haylo! I decided, due to the fact, I have the plot, but not the details, I'm gonna skip the movie. I might do it in the end, I mean, how cool would that be! So, this chapter takes place a few days after the premiere, on a date with Sonamy! ~Awe~ Sorry this took so long, I've been busy. Well let's go spy!**

Sonic wrapped his arms around Amy, "Guess what." She looked at him, "You love me?" He nodded and had their lips meet. She smiled and turned to face him, "Well I'm glad, because I love you." They sat back down on the blanket, watching the waves. Sonic suddenly picked Amy off and walked into the water. "What are you doing?" He looked at her, "Spending time with you." They both smiled as they looked at the sun setting.

Scourge glared at his girlfriend as she started to argue with the spined kitsune, "That is not blue, it is sea foam green!" The fox shook his head, "It's blue you mentally unstable rabbit!" She growled, "What goes on in my mind is my business not yours!" Scourge shook his head and walked outside, lighting a cigarette. He heard laughter causing him to put it out before he could even get a puff of it. "That's funny, now that I think of it." The fox said smiling at her. She nodded, "He always acts like I'm crazy, and that's why I don't shop at Best Buy." They both started cracking up, "I'm Aqua by the way." He put his hand out and she shook it, "I'm Bella." Scourge took out his phone, nearly crashing it in his hand and dialed a friend's number. "Hey, sorry to interrupt date night, but I'm having an issue." Sonic sped over with Amy and the couple spoke in unison, "What is it?" Amy doubled in laughter, "You're jealous!" Scourge clenched his fists, "If Amy was talking and laughing with someone else wouldn't you be blue?" Sonic shook his head, "No. I trust Amy, and you should trust Bella, besides, no one else could handle her, you two balance each other out." Scourge straightened his jacket and smiled a cocky smile, "You're right!" Amy walked inside the store, "Bella, it's time to leave." Bella nodded giving Aqua his phone back, "Call me sometime buddy!" He nodded and waved as she left. Scourge put an arm around her and walked down the street with Sonic and Amy. Amy was holding in her laughter as Bella started texting her new friend. Scourge looked at her phone, and frowned. _'Why the hell am I jealous? I love her, she loves me….doesn't she? We've never said those words….Idea.'_

Amy sat on her bed, "I'm worried." Sonic looked at her with large eyes, "About what? Our life is perfect, no enemies trying to break us up or anything." She nodded and stood up sitting on his bed, "I just hope our friends are okay, and besides, knowing our luck, something is on its way." He put his forehead against her, "Don't say that, as long as we are together, nothing can happen." She giggled staring into his eyes, "Whatever blueberry." He pushed her onto her back and lay down beside her. She turned the TV on, and stopped on E! News. "So, have you heard about the world's newest favorite couple?" Britney Moore a white hedgehog asked her partner Leon the hedgehog, "So we finally moved on from Songelica?" She nodded and a picture of Amy came onto the screen. Amy's eyes widened and she pushed Sonic until he sat up, "Cool, you're famous." They watched as one of the pictures from their date showed up, "They're known as Sonamy." Leon stated looking at Britney. "Awe, I think they are just adorable, well congrats to you Sonic and Amy." The credits rolled and Amy was jumping on the bed. Sonic laughed as he picked up the phone, "Sonic the hedgehog." He became serious, "You're so lying Psychic." Sonic's jaw dropped and he stared at Amy. "Yeah, I'll do it. Well I have some news to break…I'll see you Friday." Amy sat down with a frown, "What, tell me now." Sonic took a deep breath, "I have to go over to Germany for a few months…For a movie." Amy nodded and walked into the bathroom letting out a giant scream. Shadow ran in, "Is everything okay?" Sonic nodded as Amy came out and fell into Shadow, "I hate show business."

Friday came in a flash, Amy and Sonic, followed by several cameras went to the airport. "Flight 987 to Germany. Flight 987 to Germany." The speaker announced and Sonic stood up hugging Amy who was in tears. As he walked towards the terminal Amy ran towards him and hugged him, "Please don't go…" He rubbed her back and kissed her head. It killed him to see her cry, but he knew that if he did this he would never have to leave again, and he could finally buy the perfect engagement ring. "I love you Ames, I'll be back soon." The pair shared a passionate kiss and she let him go falling to the ground in tears after he was out of sight. She got up and wiped her eyes, walking back to the car and going to the hotel.

**Well…That was…depressing. Oh well, the next chapter will probably be evolved around Scourge, and Bella. Sonic should be back soon though. I'll miss him to much!**


	10. Lust and kiddie love!

"Cream? Can you see us?" Amy asked through a web-cam. Cream smiled, "Hey guys! I can see ya!" Bella sat down next to Amy, "Is that Sonic?" Amy shook her head sadly, "Just Cream." Cream giggled, "Just me? That's sweet Ames." Amy smiled, "You know what I meant." Cream shrugged, "Sure I did…No! Brad don't mess with that!" Cream got up and ran into the kitchen, "Mom! Brad's messing with my stuff!" Brad sat down in front of the camera, "Hello miss. Bella you look very pretty today." Amy giggled and nudged Bella. Bella shook her head, "Thank you Brad, now can you please give your sister back her laptop?" Brad crossed his arms, "No! I wanna talk to you!" Bella smiled, "Tomorrow! I promise!" Brad sighed, "Fine…Sissy! You can have your computer back!" Brad got up and ran off. Cream sat back down in front of the camera, "He's in love with you chicka…" Bella smiled, "I have that effect on people." The three girls laughed. Scourge walked into the room, "Something funny? It's like five in the morning…What the hell is wrong with you people?" Brad ran beside Cream, "Who said that?" Cream sighed, "No one Brad…go play with Silver…" Brad remained still, "Bewwa…Who was it?" Bella hated it when Brad used his baby voice…It killed her. Bella pulled Scourge into the camera's view, "This guy." Brad frowned, "Didn't your mommy ever teach you to be polite around beautiful young ladies?" Amy smirked, "I think Scourge just struck a nerve." Scourge shrugged, "Maybe she did, but I don't have to listen to anyone, let alone a twerp like you…Let's go babe." Bella gave Scourge a confused look, "Excuse me?" Brad growled, "Don't you ever tell Ms. Bella what to do! She's **my** girlfriend!" Scourge let out a small chuckle, "Keep thinking that. Now let's go Bella." Bella smiled, "You heard little man, I'm his girlfriend." Scourge scowled, "Be that way…see if I care you bitch." Cream gasped while Amy held Bella back. Scourge smirked before walking out of the room. Brad began screaming profanities. Shadow walked back into the room, "Brad! Watch your mouth!" Cream shook her head, "I'll call you guys tomorrow, only another day until Sonic gets back, and you come back home! See ya!" Brad blew Bella a kiss before turning the camera off.

The next morning Sonic knocked on Amy's hotel door. Shadow opened the door, "Welcome back Blue." Sonic walked in past him, "Amy…wake up." Amy's eyes fluttered open, "Sonic!" She wrapped him into a warm embrace. Bella rolled onto the ground, "Welcome back blue berry…now go to sleep…" After that everyone rushed into the room. "Sonic!" Angel stood next to Shadow, rubbing her eyes. Shadow smiled down at her, "You can sleep on the plane Angel." She gave him a thumbs up before heading to the rental car with her small suitcase. Fira put her hands on her hips, "To the car…I want to go home." Everyone nodded and headed down stairs. Sonic picked Amy up and carried her down. Scourge glanced at Bella who was a few steps ahead of him, "I'm sorry…I didn't mean to call you a bitch." Bella rolled her eyes before running farther ahead.

Cream, Brad, Rouge and Sally were all waiting in the airport when the plane landed. Bella pulled her suitcase along and smiled at everyone. Brad ran up to her and gave her a huge hug. "Hi sweetie pie!" Brad smiled, "You're gonna baby sit me tonight right?" Bella nodded, "Of course!" Brad grabbed her hand and her suit case and ran back to his mom's car. Scourge crossed his arms while Manic and Sunny laughed. Tails ran up to Cream and hugged her, "Cream Cheese!" Cream smiled and brought Amy and Sonic into the hug. Angel looked down at the ground as Shadow and Rouge proceeded to make out. Bella walked back inside of the airport and hugged Angel, "Girl…He has no idea what he's missing…" Angel smiled, "Sure Bella…" Fira walked up to them, "He doesn't." "Guys…stop it. Moving on is key." Bella and Fira nodded in unison. Scourge walked up to Bella, " Are we good?" Bella nodded, "Yeah…We're good." Scourge smiled and forced his lips onto hers.

Brad tapped Scourge's shoulder and socked him in his face. Fira and Angel clapped, "Good job little man!" Brad nodded, "Now apologize!" Scourge held his face, "I'm sorry…" Bella smiled and kissed Brad's forehead, "Good job little guy. Looks like you're my hero!" Brad smiled, "Anything for you Ms. Bella." Everyone slowly left after saying their good byes. "I'll pick you up tomorrow Ames?" Amy nodded, "I'll be waiting…" Sonic smiled and pulled Amy into a passionate kiss. The two broke apart and walked their separate ways with a blush tinting their cheeks.

Sally crossed her arms in a slight pout, "Sonic wait up!" Sally chased after the blue star in a fit of anger. Sonic skidded to a stop, "How can I be of service Sal?" A sickening smile spread across the chipmunks face, "You forgot about **our** date!" Sonic crossed his arms and began raking his memory for any fact of their date. A smirk spread across his face, "I'll be damned Sally Acorn is jealous!" Sally rolled her eyes, "Bull shit! I'm not jealous of that rodent!" Sonic chuckled, "Whatever you say." He turned back around and continued the run to his house. Sally threw her arms down, fully prepared to throw a temper tantrum.

Shadow walked up to Amy, "Rose…" Amy smiled slightly, "Hedgehog." The two nodded at each other before stopping on the sidewalk, "I bid you a due miss…" Shadow kissed her hand and slipped into his own house. **(A/N: Please don't go nuts because Shadow did this...The only girl in Shadow's life will be Angel, screw you Rouge! Angel's a sweet heart! Anywho Shaddy and Amy are best friends that's all!") **Amy shook her head before walking inside her house. _"That hedgehog has some major issues…" _Amy shook her head and thought of how her date is going to go.

The next day Sonic sprung out of his bed only to trip over a green hedgehog, "Scourge…What the hell?!" Scourge groaned, "That kid beat me up…" Sonic chuckled and snuck into Manic's room to find him and Sunny playing chess. Sonic gave a small wave which was returned by death glares. "Got it…intense." Sonic slowly backed out of the room. Across town Amy was putting on her grey bikini and a white t-shirt and shorts. Sonic knocked on Amy's door. Bella opened the door, "Romeo!" Sonic smiled, "Bella! Why on earth are you here?" Bella shrugged, "I sure as hell wasn't gonna stay at my house." Sonic shrugged, "Is Juliette ready?" Bella nodded as Amy walked up next to her, "You ready?" Sonic nodded before pulling Amy into a tender kiss. Bella shook her head before walking back inside. Sonic picked Amy up and sped off towards the beach.

Amy threw her t-shirt and shorts off and hopped into the ocean water. Sonic smiled as he began making a sand castle. Amy emerged from the water and laid down on a towel. Sonic laid down next her, "Enjoying yourself?" Amy nodded, "I finally dried off." Sonic smiled, "Perfect." The two sat up and looked at the waves. Sonic wrapped his arms around Amy's waist, "What's your biggest dream Ames? I want to make it come true." Amy smiled, "This is my biggest wish…It's everything I could ever dream and more." Sonic turned Amy around and closed the space between them. Sonic slipped his tongue into her mouth and their tongues began to wrestle each other. The two broke away from each other to catch their breath. Amy looked lustfully into the cobalt star's eyes, "I love you…" Sonic's breath began to grow heavier, "I love you too…" Sonic began to kiss Amy again.

**Oh…my. That was the most "sexy" thing I've ever written…But don't you just love it when little kids have adorable little crushes on older kids? That's the case with Brad and Bella, despite the difference only being two years. You get the point…Well whaddya think of my comeback?**


	11. A very special note

Sally sighed as she sat on her bed,_ "How am I going to claim that sexy blue hedgehog?"_ A reddish orange fox walked into her room, "I heard you needed a couple broken up. I'd be happy to help." Sally rolled her eyes, "What do you want Fi?" Fiona shrugged, "A hundred bucks should work…I've been eyeing a new purse for a while now." Sally nodded, "Yeah whatever…What's the plan?" A sick smirk grew onto Fiona's face as she began to unravel a plan, bound to break Amy's heart.

Cream sat on a wooden bench beside of Tails, with Cheese in her lap. She pet Cheese softly as Tails sipped a Coke. No one said anything, everyone was happily enjoying their beautiful surroundings, despite only being in the park. Sonic finally broke the silence, "Is everyone okay?" Bella nodded, "I'm fine…" Scourge stared into the lake sadly, "Everything's great…" A midnight black hedgehog with Pikachu yellow eyes walked up to their group, "Ames…" Bella suddenly froze and looked over her shoulder. Amy smiled, "Alex…Nice to see you again." Alex nodded and sat down on his knees next to Bella, "I…" She just stared at him in joy. He smiled and wiped one of her tears away, "I'm back…Don't cry." Sonic gave Amy a puzzled expression, "Who…?" She shook her head, "Don't worry about it."

As the day turned into night, the group slowly disbanded. As Amy and Bella walked up to their front door Amy noticed an odd package, "Bella, did you order something?" Bella shook her head, "Just bring it inside, so we can open it…Probably just swag." Amy picked the package up and brought it inside, "Swag from what?" Bella rolled her eyes, "I have no clue…Just open it." Amy lifted the lid and found a beautiful white rose and a pink note, "It's so beautiful." Bella opened the note and began to read it aloud, "For my beautiful rose. No typical rose will ever compare to your beauty, so I did my best to find one that came close. Please come to my house tomorrow at midnight, so I can cuddle your adorable face off. Use the glass door that's attached to my bedroom, so we don't wake anyone up. Yours truly, Sonic." Amy put the rose in a vase, "I will…But for now we need our sleep." Bella was already half way up the stairs, "Already there…"

The next morning Amy got out of bed, "Bella…Get up." She heard her housemate giggle downstairs, now she was awake. She crept down the stairs and watched as Bella and Alex watched re-runs of the popular show "Glee" Alex sang along to the song with a seductive smile, "If you think I'm sexy, and you want my body, come on honey tell me so!" Amy smiled, "Good morning to you too Alex." Bella crawled over the couch, "What are you wearing tonight?" Amy shrugged, "Not sure…" Alex smirked, "Something sexy…" Bella slapped his arm, "Perv…But he does have a point." Amy smiled, "I have just the thing…" Bella nodded, "I bet…"

As the hours quickly turned to eleven at night Alex got up to leave, "Bye girls…" He kissed Bella softly before walking out the door. Amy shook her head, "Let's go change…" Amy went into her room and put on a short red and white dress, a red headband, and matching boots, "How do I look?" Bella gave her thumbs up, "I'll drive you." Bella pulled up to Sonic's house, "Have fun…" Amy gripped the white rose tightly, "Thanks…Bye!" Bella waved silently before driving home. She made her way to the glass door and looked through, making sure he wasn't asleep.

Amy stood in complete horror as she watched a total stranger climb out of her boyfriend's bed and slip back into her clothes. She watched as Sonic sat up and say words she could not hear. "What the hell? Get out of my house!" The girl smiled, "I am..." Amy dropped the white rose and ran in her home's direction, _"You knew this was going to happen Amy...He could have anyone he wanted, why would he choose you?"_ Sonic looked outside his glass door and opened the door, picking up the rose. "Hello?" He looked around, and walked back inside. She ended up stopping at a house next to hers and knocked frantically on the door, "Shadow!" She choked his name out through her tears. He opened the door, "Rose! What happened?" Amy looked up at him, "He….and…a note…I….this girl…" Shadow brought her into a hug, "Sh…Rose…I promise it will be fine." She cried into his chest through the night, while he gently rocked her back and forth.

Shadow carried the sleeping Amy over to her house, "Bella…" Bella opened the door, "The fuck Shadow?! Are you some fucking rapist?! I was worried sick!" Shadow sighed and laid Amy on the couch, "We'll talk when she wakes up." The two waited in silence for Amy to wake up. Alex climbed inside through a window and smiled cheerfully, "Hello my lovely girlfriend!" Shadow glared at Alex who instantly shut up. Amy fluttered her eyes open and pushed herself up, "Hey guys…Shadow I'm sorry…" He shook his head, "Its fine… Now you need to talk." Amy nodded as she rubbed her face, "So after Bella dropped me off…I walked to the door, and to make sure he wasn't sleeping…I looked through…and I saw some girl get out of his bed…In her underwear…throw her clothes back on and leave." Bella and Shadow growled, "That faker…" Bella hugged Amy tightly, "I'm so sorry…" Amy shook her head, "Don't worry about it…How about we call the girls over and have a girls and Shadow day." Alex whined, "Why can't I come?" Shadow rolled his eyes, "You have to earn the privilege…" Alex got up, "I'll see you guys…" Bella waved, "Bye Alex…" Alex left, after shooting Amy a smile.

A few hours later, Rouge, Caroline, Sunny, Cream, Brad, Cheese, Sapphire, and Fira showed up at Amy's house carrying junk food and soda. Shadow sat on the couch between, Caroline and Sunny, while Rouge, Amy, Bella, Brad and Cream sat on the floor. Cheese cuddled into Cream's lap, as Amy pressed play on the first season of Glee. Brad snuggled into Bella and fell asleep, "Good night beautiful…" Amy rubbed the top of his head, "He's so adorable…" Shadow mumbled, "So aren't you Rose…" Everyone stared at him, "Shadow…That's so sweet!" His praise was interrupted by a knock at the door. Bella slowly moved away from Brad and got up, "I'll get it…" Amy nodded, "Want me to pause it?" Bella looked at the screen, "Nah…Shads will inform me on what I missed."

She walked to the front door and opened it, "Hey?" Scourge smiled at her, "You'll never guess what happened last night!" Bella sighed, "You got laid?" Shadow chuckled in the background. Scourge rolled his eyes, "No…Some chick snuck into our house and climbed into Blue's bed…" Bella narrowed her eyes, "I hope you rot in hell!" Scourge stared at her, "Bella! What are you talking about?!" Bella crossed her arms, "We all know that he was doing way more than just sleeping in that bed last night, and after he sent Amy that note! I hope he rots with you!" She slammed the door in his face, "Jerk!" He slammed on the door, "Bella! Talk to me! Babe!" She reopened the door, "What?!" He pulled her outside and stared into her eyes, "I want you to listen to me." She squirmed, trying to get out of his grip, "Let me go…" His grip tightened on her arms, "Listen…Blue didn't send Pinky any note…" Bella sighed, "It came with a white rose…" Scourge shook her, "Understand what I am saying!" She shook her head, "If he didn't send her the note…and wasn't sleeping with the girl, then…" Scourge sighed in relief, "It's about time…" Bella nodded, "Who did this?" He shrugged, "Go tell Amy." She glared at him, "Hell no, she won't believe me. We need him to explain everything…" He dropped her arms, "Alright…I'll call you with the plan." She nodded and walked back inside. "Bella! You missed it! Quinn's in a wheel chair!" Bella shook her head, "Lovely…I have a bigger issue on my hands."


	12. The Bella and Scourge Chronicles Part I

**Chapter 12, the Scourge and Bella Chronicles part ****I**

***~*~*!WARNING THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS ALOT OF CUSSING!*~*~***

* * *

"So what exactly, happened outside?" Shadow asked Bella the next morning, keeping his voice in a whisper.

"Apparently that skank didn't sleep with blue berry, but set the whole thing up…"

"Does Amy know what she looks like?"

Bella shook her head, "No, but Scourge is reviewing their tapes and will call me when he finds out."

Shadow sighed and turned to the living room, "Why do bad things happen to good people?"

"Because, Amy isn't as sweet as she seems…"

"Stupid."

"Emo."

Shadow smirked and rolled his eyes, "You're just a kid."

"Shut the hell up Shadow, at least I'm not like a billon."

They both froze at the sound of Bella's phone ringing. She quickly picked it up and answered, "Hey, what's the news?"

"Oh good morning to you too." Scourge said with a scoff.

"Shut up and tell me who the whore I'm beating up is."

"Kitty's got claws."

"Seriously, shut up."

"Fine, fine. Her name's Fiona, I used to date her, she's nothing special, bad attitude, daddy issues, filthy rich."

"Sounds like a character from Gossip Girl."

"Only you would watch that."

"Get to your point."

"I'll talk to her."

"Hell no, you'll end up in her bed instead of helping. Give me her address, I'll go. Alone."

"I have to come, how else will you get in?"

"Fine, pick me up in ten."

"It's a date."

Scourge waited for a quick remark, but was met with a dial tone. _"Shit's 'bout to go down…"_ He thought with a sly smirk, grabbing his keys and heading towards his car.

Bella on the other hand was getting herself dressed and putting on as many rings as she could, "Hey Shadow? If I punch someone will it leave a mark?"

Shadow shot her annoyed look as he flipped an egg, "You can't hurt a fly, stop trying to be a bad ass."

"No one asked you."

_HONK HONK! _Bella walked outside and climbed into Scourge's car, "Couldn't find a louder horn could you?"

He shook his head and began driving, "Do you need any background info?"

"She tore my best friend's heart out with her bare hands, and is about to pay…What else is there to know?"

"Point taken."

After a half hour of riding in an awkward silence, and bad radio hosts Scourge pulled up to a large gated mansion, "We're here."

"Nice house."

"Yeah, I'd like to live here."

"Wouldn't we all?"

Scourge shrugged and got of the car, walking up to a small speaker box attached to the gate, "Fi let me in." A small rumble was heard and the gate opened. He got back in his car, and began driving again. They eventually pulled up to a husky panther that took the keys and parked the car.

The pair walked up to the front door, where a reddish orange fox sped down the stairs, in a tight black dress, "Scourgey!"

"Oh god, if you have any mercy, please kill me now…"

Scourge plastered his fakest, biggest smile he could manage, "Hello Fiona, you look extremely sexy today."

Fiona batted her eyes and began to twirl her hair, "I know right."

This was shaping out great, two of the things Bella hated, spoiled rich kids, and slutty self-absorbed rich kids.

"Whose she?" Fiona asked, while pressing herself against Scourge and glaring at Bella.

"Her name's Bella, she's just a doll."

"Hi…" Bella said in a tone that just screamed, "I'm going to kill you."

"If you say so…Please, both of you come upstairs."

"I'm not in-" Bella started before being practically drug up the marble staircase.

**~Bella's POV~**

I looked around the huge, purple yellow room; it was filled of pictures, clothes, autographs, and electronics, pretty much anything a teenage girl could possibly want, times four hundred, but one thing caught my eye it was a dusty rose colored Coach bag, custom made obviously, either that or a cheap knock off. I've got one like it, pricey piece of crap. I turned to Scourge and Fiona who were all over each other, and cleared my throat.

"Excuse me, Fiona?"

"Yes dearie?" She did not just call me that…

"Who bought this bag for you? It's absolutely lovely." Scourge gave me a strange look and crossed his arms.

"Oh that, its Coach, you know what that is right?" No. I really don't. Yes I know what Coach is you idiot. "As for who bought it for me, my good friend Sally Acorn paid for it, total angel. I did a favor for her and she thanked me by buying me that gorgeous bag." Check mate. That's all I needed, and I was off.

"Oh! You're **that** Fiona!" Her face turned from honored to confused.

"What do you mean **that** Fiona?"

I shrugged, "Sally talks about how big of a bitch you are. I guess she's a good friend. I mean setting you up to get a beat down from your ex-boyfriend and his friend."

She turned to Scourge in horror, "How did you…?"

Scourge smirked, "Security tapes Fi…"

"Don't hurt my face, I'm a socialite, I make money off my face."

I shook my head, "Nope, you will suffer a worse fate."

After a few ideas being thrown back and forth between Scourge and I, he finally got it.

"Burn them."

"I don't wanna kill anyone…"

"No not her and her family you moron. The purses, burn every single last one of them." So we did. One by one the purses were burned in her room's fire place. She let out an ear bleeding shriek with each one until she eventually started crying.

"Let's bounce, we have a princess to talk to."

**~Scourge's POV~**

This time around, the car ride wasn't awkward, it was actually pretty funny. I don't know why, but she makes me feel good. Not like perverted good, but like happy good. Weird right? We sang together, completely off key, but still together. I don't know maybe we should like become hit men…That would be extremely bad ass.

"That's her house. The white one, with the large pool in the front yard, and the bright pepto bismol pink bug." I can't help but wonder what these people did to her to make her so bitter and bitchy, she's fourteen.

I pulled into the drive way and got out of the car, struggling to keep up with Bella, "We're not killing her."

"Fine only I will."

"Bella…"

She shook her head and slammed her fist on the door, making a loud banging sound, "Oh princess!"

Sally flung the door opened and placed her hands on her hips, "What do you want loser?"

"I know what you did…"

"I didn't do anything…"

"Oh I'm sorry, what you made Fiona do…"

"How did you find out?"

"I've got connections…"

"What are you gonna do? Bite me?"

"Bitch, don't even provoke me."

I stood there for a second, mostly because I could tell that if I did anything, I'd regret it. Then some freaky stuff happened.

Sally pushed Bella out of the doorway, "What did you call me?"

"A female dog. Woof woof."

Sally lunged forward and Bella just stepped aside, allowing her to fall face first into the grass, what happened after that is pretty cliché, they grabbed each other's arms and wrestled for a minute, until Bella got bored and punched Sally in the throat. I'm officially scared to screw with her. Sally laid there on the ground, trying to catch her breath as Bella bent over to talk to her.

"I suggest that you leave Amy, Sonic, and all of my friends alone, and if you even think about sending out your drones…well let's just say you might wanna switch shampoo. See ya in school." With that we left, to my house for a well-deserved make out session. No I'm kidding, we had to talk to Blue.

* * *

**Glad to see you guys again, no clue how I cranked out this chapter but still...TA DA?! I did my best with dialouge, since most "constructive cricisim" was about how bad mine was, tell me if I did it right...Yeah tons of swear words...tsk tsk tsk. Alright so ready for the best excuse ever?! My computer was broken. Yep, no lie. So yeah, its back. I wrote and now hopefully you're reading it...**


	13. The Bella and Scourge Chronicles Part II

** Chapter 13, The Bella and Scourge chronicles part ****II**

* * *

**~Scourge's POV~**

After driving back to my house we both noticed something in my car's spot.

"Whose car is that? And why the hell does it California plates!" I'd never seen Bella this mad before, but I knew exactly whose car it was, that bitch.

"Stay here."

"No."

"Bella," I started but just started but just motioned her for to follow me.

We walked up to the front door and I fumbled with my keys but eventually unlocked, the already unlocked door and opened it. Yep, I was right. I quick grabbed Bella's arm but didn't feel resistance, only a quiver.

"So, then Jennifer said, Angie! You just have to- Oh hey Scourge, I see Little Miss Muffet's too scared to talk to me."

"Hello Angelica…" I said staring at Sonic, Manic, and Sunny who all, but Sonic, had the same expression as Bella and I.

"Hey Scourge, Bella, Ang here was just telling us this great story." Sonic said smiling up at her.

I waited, no prayed that Bella was going to do something. I don't know what the hell is going on, but it needs to end. Like now.

"H-hey Sonic?" She sounded so fragile, so broken…Like all of her hope was gone.

"'Sup Bella?"

"I need to talk to you…Alone."

"Yeah sure, we'll be back in a few Ang." The pair walked out of the room leaving us all to stare at Angelica.

Sunny would whisper a few things to Manic who nodded and shot the big elephant in the room dirty looks while I just leaned against the door Bella and Sonic walked in, hoping to hear something. Sadly, what I heard wasn't what I was hoping.

"What do you mean, "How's Ames doing?" Are you fucking mental?! She saw someone in your bed, half naked!"

"She saw that?" Sonic asked in a whisper, almost as if he was scared, but then again I would be too.

"Of course she saw it! Why else would she completely ignore you, for the past…week and a half?"

"Tell her I'm sorry…"

"No. You're going to apologize, and explain everything, Scourge and I worked our asses off for you, so all you gotta do is act all sorts of innocent, and explain to Amy everything we found out so she will forgive you, and you guys can go back to being the world's favorite couple."

"What if that's not what I want? What if I want to be single?"

The next things heard were glass breaking and slaps. I quickly moved out of the door's way as I felt it start to open. Bella stormed out of the room, slamming the door and turning to me.

"Are you okay?" I asked, picking up one of her hands.

"Yeah…I'm fine…"

Sonic walked out of the room, simply glancing at Bella and I.

"I'll press charges, Sonic. If you want me to I will." Everyone in the room looked at Angelica, that attention whore.

"Alright bitch, I've been holding myself back from seriously injuring you, but now that you're fifty eight percent of the reason Sonic and Amy aren't getting back together I'm not afraid to cut you." Everyone stared at Manic in shock. If anyone was going to say that we expected it out of Bella's potty mouth.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, no one really likes you…Think about it. You and Sonic were together for publicity, not love. You and Leon or whatever his name is, made him a few hundred thousand dollars before breaking up with your sorry ass. Then you get jealous and try to break up a happy couple, only resulting in you being hated many others. You're a whore, an attention whore; now you can get the hell out of my house before we see what happens when you make enemies."

Angelica scanned over all of us, before promptly strutting out of the house. Sonic trudged to his room, while Sunny rubbed Manic's shoulders reassuring him he wasn't a bad person. I looked down at Bella who looked back at me with the saddest face I've ever seen.

"I don't want to be alive anymore…Everything, all of our hard work. For nothing."

"Don't say that, now Amy will know Sonic didn't cheat, and they can still be friends." Bella nodded and I could see a glimmer of hope in her eyes.

"I'm gonna walk home…"

"No, I'll drive you. It's a long walk."

"Okay, thank you."

We said our good byes and walked outside, getting into my car. I watched as she tried to connect her IPod to the stereo.

"Help me…"

I took the IPod out of her hands and docked it on the dashboard, syncing it. "There, now just play whatever you want…"

"Thank you…"

It was about a twenty five minute drive, but it was extremely different. These feelings as we talked, as we laughed, I really need to figure this out before I do something I'll regret. I pulled into Amy's drive way and took the keys out of the ignition.

"Thanks Scourge…"

"Of course. Want me to pick you up tomorrow?"

"For what?"

"Well our school got rebuilt…So school's back in session."

"Great."

"I'll see you tomorrow then."

Bella got out of the car and walked inside, leaving me alone, as usual.

**~Bella's POV~**

I walked inside and plopped down on the couch, I really don't want to go to school, but what can I do? The answer is nothing. I decided that I should probably tell Amy now that way she can be relieved.

"Ames?" I yell loudly, hoping she'll flutter down the stairs, which she does.

"Hey Bella, how was your day?"

"Great, I broke a vase, punched Sally in the throat and found out we have school tomorrow."

"There goes my day…Thanks."

"You're welcome, anyways, I need to tell you something."

"Okay?"

"The blue berry of death didn't cheat on you."

"What? But I know what I saw Bella."

"Yeah I know, but after a little investigation it turns out Sally paid some whore named Fiona to crawl into his bed and get her skankiness on."

"Thanks Bella…I need to apologize to him."

"No. He doesn't deserve it. I was talking to him and he said he wanted to be single."

"Oh…well okay." I gave Amy my, "Girl you can do so much better," look and hugged her.

"Ames…just don't worry, school will be fine, everything will be fine." I don't know why I was lying, but I knew she needed those words.

* * *

**I read a few reviews on other people's stories where OC's played a big part, some people were a tad harsh, but still. This is probably the end of The Bella and Scourge Chronicles. Also feel free to answer this question: Whose your favorite side pairing (So no Sonic and Amy don't count but thats the only pairing that doesn't.) And what Song would you choose to go with them? Mine right now would defintley have to be...Bella and Scourge with "Give Your Heart A Break" Glee cover. See you guys soon!**


	14. Chapter 13: A Squid is just a squid

**Chapter 13: A Squid is just a squid.**

* * *

**~Amy's POV~**

* * *

I guess as a "Sorry to start school back up in the middle of October," present, the school officials decided to put us through a field trip. It didn't sound bad at first; I mean we were going to a zoo, then lunch at the fast food center downtown, an hour of free shopping time down town, and then a two hour drive to an amusement park called "Fun Times." Apparently, the park is going to be closed down for just our school. Awesome. Everyone was excited, even I was, but then, we heard the groups, and buses.

"Attention class, for the field trip tomorrow, we have to stay in groups of ten. Group one, Amy, Bella, Scourge, Fira, Sally, Fiona, Shadow, Sunny, Caroline, and…Sonic. Group two, Tails, Knuckles, Manic, Sapphire, and Cream…well it seems we don't have enough people. So our whole class will be one big group!"

I turned to Bella who sat in her seat curling her hand into a fist and glaring at the back of Sally's head, "Calm down, you have me!"

She nodded, "Besides, there's a lot of dark alley ways downtown…"

"You're not murdering anyone."

"Figures."

The school day eventually came to an end, and Bella and I started the walk home with a small group of our friends.

"What the hell is Fun Times anyways?" Scourge asked breaking the silence of a break up gone bad.

Sonic glanced at me, expecting an answer, "It's an amusement park…" I had to answer….Spineless.

The next day we were allowed to wear our legit "street clothes." I wore a floral skirt, and lace shirt I got while we were in Hollywood, I paired the outfit with brown boots. Bella tied my hair into a side pony tail that wasn't outrageous but calm, and subtle. All in all we decided the outfit was cute. Bella wore a skirt too, but hers' was black lace with a bow around the waist, as a shirt she wore a pink lace tank top that had ruffles on the front, she pulled her outfit together with several accessories, first was her shoes. They were dark brown flats, next was her headband, it was black like her skirt with the matching bow, but it shimmered in the sun light. She left her down and her bangs alone, so it just rested on top of her head. We walked to the school, and met up with the other girls who decided to wear floral print dresses, matched with different accessories, and they all looked lovely as usual. The guys pulled up and shocked us all with how well they actually dress.

Scourge was in ripped up black jeans, with a dark blue and blacked striped long sleeved shirt with his leather jacket, his shoes remained the same. Sonic dressed in skinny jeans, converse, and a pink t-shirt matched with a dark pink zip-up hoodie. Most of the other guys followed them in style.

The bus pulled up and opened its door, allowing us to pile in. I sat with Sonic, awkwardly, while Bella and Scourge sat in the seat next to us.

"Switch with me." I pleaded to Bella.

She shook her head, "You're going to sit with him, and you're going to like it."

"I hate you so much."

"I love you too!"

Okay that's it I officially will send her to the psychiatric facility in the hospital! The first half hour of our trip was spent listening to the different singing voices of my fellow class mates. I knew Bella could sing, but I didn't realize Scourge could too. They sounded amazing on their rendition of Christina Aguilera's "Your Body."

Sonic leaned in close to me, "Sometimes the cutest couples are those whom we hide."

I looked at him, "What?"

He shook his head and went back to staring out of the window and texting people.

We arrived at the zoo and proceeded with the schedule tour.

Our school group was walking through the zoo, nothing to interesting...Then we heard it.

"Get it off! Get it off!" Sally shrieked as a dark purple, throbbing squid clung to her back. I turned to the two obvious suspects, who were piratically pissing themselves from laughter, typical. An orange hedgehog who seemed to be in his late 20's pulled the squid off her back, and set it in it's aquarium thing.

"This ladies and gentlemen is why we don't mess with the animals!" He proceeded his lecture by telling us how rare the squid was and why her name is Jelly, ya know, normal zoo things no one needs to know but does anyways.

Bella turned to me, "Do you think its weird that we're animals...in a zoo looking at other animals?" I shook my head, it wasn't. In a sense it's like Inception, but she refused to watch that movie.

We turned to the guys of the group for their usual perverted jokes, only to find their attention diverted else where. About two yards in front of us stood a very...busty squirrel. Her fur was a soft peach color, she had golden hair that was curly, but not ridiculously curly, more like prom queen curly, back to her hair. It stopped just below her bust and had purple ends, her eyes were a stunning green. Her outfit left little to the imagination, she wore tight, purple booty shorts, that showcased her toned legs, and a t-shirt that showed her perfectly, to die for stomach. Her shirt read in gold letters, "SCOTT'S DALE HIGH CHEER SQUAD" it was filled with signatures, on her feet were sequinned silver Sperry's.

On top of her head sat purple Beats by Dre that matched her shorts. Okay, that explains a lot. Beside her stood a beaver, he was a tad taller than her, and had the "Bieber" cut, before he and Selena Gomez got serious. His eyes were a dark silver, and he dressed himself in an old timey outfit, silver dress pants, a white button up shirt, a silver vest, and a silver hat with black dress shoes. He looked sharp. More guys need to dress like that.

Finally I broke the silence, "Scourge, you're drooling."

He snapped out of his trance, "Oh sorry..." He looked down at Bella and stared at her for a few seconds.

"Stop stripping me with your eyes you sick freak." He turned his attention to the school group with the girl in it.

"I bet I can get her number."

"I bet she gives you a fake." Fira smirked, putting her hand out.

"Oh you're on."

Scourge strutted over to the girl who scanned over him with hungry eyes, we heard murmuring and watched her whisper seductively into his ear.

Bella turned away, "I'm going to be sick…" I could hear the shake in her voice.

"He is pretty gross…."

She smiled a little, "I'm gonna go talk to Jelly."

Fira gave her a curious look, "The squid?"

"Of course." With that she walked away towards the aquarium.

Scourge walked back towards us with a small paper in his hands, "You owe me."

Fira snatched the paper out of his hands and took out her phone. She dialed the number and put it on speaker. The three of us stared at the girl whose phone sat motionless in her hands.

"Hello Pizza Planet, how may I help you?" Fira's phone suddenly boomed making us jump. She hung up her phone and slid it back into her purse.

"Okay….Okay…I owe you."

* * *

**Hey everyone long time no...read? Yeah close enough! So I have a challenge for you...If you can use your brain and tell me where "Pizza Planet" is from you win a prize! If its to me singing Brad Paisley's "Celebrity" on American Idol to something I can actually do like...Shout out? Something cool. I promise! So I've been busy...punching trees and hitting ducks with shovels. Its like midnight where I am so I'll see you all soon! BYE! 3**


	15. Chapter 14: A kiss!

**Chapter 14: A Sudden, but Very Welcomed Change.**  
**Amy's POV**

* * *

I cracked my knuckles, hating the sound, but feeling a rush of relief. Ever since I was small, cracking my knuckles, while grossing me out, had always me feel better. I know it's a bad habit but I can't help it.

"Hey Amy?"

My heart jumps and my breath shortens, as I glance at Sonic, "Yeah?"

"Do you think we could talk?"

Talk? Why would he want to talk with me? Let alone after everything that happened, and what he told my friends...Shit. Glancing back at him I nod, still in depth of questions.

"Good, maybe once we get downtown we can grab Starbucks."

I hear a slight growl from my stomach, "Definitely."

Sonic nodded and climbed into the bus, not looking back. I fucked that one up...Great. I watched as my friends filed in the bus, making me suffer by following in suit.

Bella casually slid into the two seater in the very back, motioning for me to sit next to her, "Please Ames."

I feel a smirk grow on my face and shake my head, plopping myself down next to Shadow, his scent causing me to look at him.

"Yes, hello Rose." He said, a playful smile on his face as he leaned against the wall, keeping his "emo" composure.

Mimicking his voice I respond, "Yes, hello almighty shadow creature."

The two of us started laughing uncontrollably, causing glances of annoyances from the chaperones and our peers. I feel a sharp, nail hit my exposed shoulder, causing me to spin around.

"Hello doll." Rouge said with a large grin, batting her lashes.

"Hey Rouge." I say, thankful that it wasn't someone else.

"You and Blue together yet?"

I shook my head, "I'm not planning on chasing him."

She let out a small sigh of annoyance as her teal eyes glared at me, "Right...I totally believe you."

I smiled as I turned back to facing the back of the seat in front of me.

During the most rigid, bumpy portion of our ride to the plaza one of the chaperones stood up. Clearing their throat, the attractive young man who couldn't be more than twenty-four spoke, "Now I understand there are...erm...gentlemen clubs in the plaza, but please refrain yourselves from entering those facilities. If we catch you, you will be asked to leave and will be forbidden to graduate."

A small gasp came out of a few jocks, surprising. The male sat down and the ride trudged on, the smell of seventy-five people blending becoming too much for most of us, causing the windows to be put down.

In a husky voice the female bus driver spoke haunting the bus and opening the doors in front of the large plaza, "Get the hell off of my bus you rotten twats."

Everyone scurried off of the bus, a bit intimidated by her masculinity.

Releasing herself from Scourge's grip Bella followed Blaze who walked into a small book store, whilst most of the guys headed to a Victoria's Secret shop. Rouge looked at Sonic and I as we glanced at the other, a bit nervous to bring up our prior plans in front of a close friend.

Rouge seemingly read my mind as she shot me a cheeky, bright grin and scurried off to her favorite desert shop.

Walking up to me Sonic brushed some hair out of his eyes, "You ready to go?"

Feeling my heart leap into my throat I nod, scared to open my mouth for the fear of what strange noise that would follow. Sonic smiled as he lead me to the queue of Starbucks.

"So what's your order?" He asks opening a strange app on his phone.

"Um..." I struggle to find the words, and become quiet grateful to the large amount of coffee addicts in line, "Just a-a Java Chip Frappachino."

He nods, walking up to the counter, paying and ordering for us, "I was hoping we could talk."

I freeze, my worst nightmare, he wants to make it official. My heart slowly sinks into its place at the bottom of my stomach. I wonder if this would be easier if he wasn't my first boyfriend...probably.

I manage to utter a one worded response as I cling to the drink he hands me, following him to our seats.

"I want you to understand something. I love you." I stare at him, not moving, not even to breathe, "It's just...I don't know how to handle it. I want you to know that I would never hurt you. Physically or emotionally, knowing I've been causing pain has been killing me."

How am I suppose to respond to this?! What the fuck! He's saying everything I needed him to say, but how do I...I lose control and lean forward, breaking my panicked thoughts, and his apology by kissing him. Fucking brilliant idea Amy.

Much to my surprise, he didn't resist, but instead forcefully pulled me closer to him, kissing me harder. A small gasp came out of my mouth, shocked at the actions he was doing.

Slowly we parted, both of our cheeks the color of beets.

"Thanks Ames." He muttered just loud enough for me to hear as he sipped at his latte.

"Anytime." I said shyly taking another drink out of my frappachino.

"We're...what are we?"  
I think for a second, "Together, and unbreakable."

A small smile creeps onto his lips as he swings his legs out from his chair and stands, "Good. That's where we should be."

* * *

**A/N: So here it is! It's been a long while. I know, but I promise to write more frequently, this story is my priority right now, and that kiss?! I GOT BETTER! So expect more! Woo! As for the winners, Deltora Quest 1, TattlTales, and Sonic103. Those are three random peeps I chose. So go check dem out. BPB OUT!**


	16. Chapter 15: Heating Things Up

_** PLEASE NOTE THAT THIS CHAPTER IS NOT APPROPRIATE FOR ANYONE UNDER THE AGE OF 13! **_

Chapter 15:

A bit confused by his words, I shrug it off. After everything that just happened, I do not want to risk losing him again. Be that as it may, I know that if I just flat out tell my friends, they'll get pissed and they'll get pissed fast.  
Glancing at my shoes, I instinctively cross my legs, before taking another sip from my straw.

"Amy?"

Snapping out of my trance I focus my attention on Sonic, "Yeah?"

His eyes fill with worry as he chokes out his concern, "You..You love me too right? You're not trying to play me?"

"Of course not! I'm not that type of person!"

A quick sigh of relief exhaled from his barley open mouth as he shoots a smile at me, "I just...don't want to risk anything."

Understanding exactly what he felt I nod, my blood rushing through my veins at a fast pace.

With a slight hint of annoyance he looks at his watch, "We have a little bit of time now. Do you want to hang out?"

"Yeah," I reply thrilled at the new normalcy that was arriving.

The two of us rose from our seats grabbing our drinks from the short table. With a few eyes following us, we walked out of the Starbucks and headed to a small shopping center.  
In our town there weren't many good stores, sure we had a mall, but that was mostly for twelve year olds learning to hang out with out their parents. So hearing they were taking us on a trip to downtown was a bit disappointing. There was a few outlets but nothing major, in fact I think the biggest "high end" store we have is a Macy's with Sephora inside.

As we walked in side a small bell chimed from on top of the door, signaling the employees and other costumes that we had arrived.

A short elderly woman looked up from her position behind a register and smiled, "Hello, can I interest you in a free cup of tea?"

A bit dumb founded we both shook our heads fearing to do anything but. The woman nodded, setting a kettle down and proceeded to serve her customers.

Sonic looked down at me, "So what do you want to do?"

I responded with a slight shrug, indicating I'd never been here before.

He gingerly held my hand before suggesting we go wait on the bus. A bit nervous I checked my phone seeing we only had about ten minutes left. I nod, allowing him to lead me through the swarm of people.

Arriving at the bus we climbed the stairs, the driver different from the last. We made our way to the back where we sat down in the two person seat.

"So how are..things?" He asked brushing a piece of hair out of my eyes.  
I feel my cheeks grow warm, "Things are fine."

A smile appeared on his face as he leaned closer to me, "I'm glad things are fine."

My cheeks growing warmer I realize that I can feel his breath against my face as I feel his hand promptly on my thigh. Both of our eyes glance to his hand before quickly darting to the other person. I felt his other hand on my side, as he pulled me closer to him.

Forcing his lips to mine, he moved his hand to the side of my head, twirling my hair in his fingers. All the while holding me in place refusing to release me from our locked position. I reach for something, anything and grab onto his jacket, forcing him into the window. With a slight huff he looks at me before brushing the hair off of my right shoulder and onto the left. He pushes his forehead against mine and hugs me.

I hear him clear his throat, "Amy..."

"Yes?"

"You're special."

A smile grew on my face, "You are too."

He nods before sitting up straight, "The guys are here."

I turn to our friends who were climbing onto the bus, "Shit."

Sonic whips out his phone and plays Temple Run as I swing my legs into the isle, and try to regain my composure.

Rouge smirks slightly before sliding into the seat in front of us with Blaze, "How was coffee?"

"It was amazing," I say blushing.

She smiles and turns her attention on the rest of our friends before the bus takes off to Fun Times.

The trip was long, and not very pleasant, pot holes every five miles that would send us two feet above our seats, and terrible rap music. I personally have nothing against rap, it just seems that it was the stupid rap that made no sense.

Once we finally arrived we flooded out of the bus, longing for fresh air and to wake our tired legs.

Stretching my arms and back I feel a slight push behind me, and a hand on my lower torso, pulling me up straight.

"Hello beautiful." He whispers in my ear, spinning me around so I can see his face.

"Hi." A smile grows on my face as we move towards the rest of our class.

As we step into the group, the teacher begins to speak, "Due to the largeness of the park, and the mass amount of students that are here we are asking you to partner up. Please note that it is not required you partner up, it is just a suggestion."

A few kids groan as the gates are pushed open, and an echoing voice booms, "Welcome to Fun Times! Please stay safe, obey the rules, don't steal and don't do drugs. Have a fun time here at Fun Times!"

Sonic looks down on me with a slight chuckle, "Amy. Don't do drugs"

I roll my eyes as we begin walking inside the park.

"Are you and Sonic partners Amelia?" The head chaperone asks stamping our hands.

"Yes," I reply with a short scoff, "Thank you."  
I feel a slight tug on my hand as he squeezes it, scanning over our class mates, almost making sure none of them were even thinking of looking at me.

"Lets go catch some rides before the rides get ridiculous." He says in a barley audible voice, the mixture of a hundred voices, and blaring music was killing me.

I nod, as he pulls me away from the masses, into the water section.

"Is this a good idea? Shouldn't we ride these last?" I ask seeing only a few scattered people.

"No, if we ride these now, when everyone else is here we can ride the fun ones."

I nod again feeling him squeeze my hand tighter. He leads me to a small raft ride, "Two please."

The attendee nods, allowing us and the people behind us on the ride.

Sitting in the damp seat with a group of people, one of which I knew I feel the lap bar latch and hear the attendees voice boom, "Ladies and Gentlemen, please keep your hands in your raft, you may touch another if you aren't pushing them out of your raft. Have fun."

I glance at the people in our raft, all couples. A grey bear and silver fox, a dark purple mouse and green lizard, and a small sheep with a lion.

The ride starts with just the raft floating along a path. The mouse tries to make conversation, "Um...hi. I'm Mekalahia, nice to meet you."

The lizard nods, "Im Ben her boyfriend." They smile at each other before locking hands.  
The bear waves a bit, "James, this is my girlfriend Lilith." The fox, Lilith waves as well.

The sheep looks at the lion, whom she's cleaning to, "Abigail, and this Phil." Phil nods to us with a devilish grin.

Sonic clears his throat, "I'm Sonic, this is my girlfriend Amy." He wraps an arm around me as the raft starts climbing a long hill, engulfing us in darkness as it enters a tunnel.

Abigail whimpers a bit while Lilith starts explaining the way water rides are constructed. In an instance life blinds us and we are flung down a steep hill, all of us screaming, the guys laughing. As the ride slows again, we look towards the next hill, noticing its the last one.

"Thank god..." Mekalahia says, wiping water off of her face.

Abigail and I nod in agreement as we both try to adjust to our new soaking status. We speed down the final hill, now all of us laughing.

As the raft pulls into the loading dock, and we get off we all shake hands and exchange phone numbers.

"It was nice meeting you." I say waving to Lilith, Mekalahia, and Abigail heading towards the body blow dryer with Sonic.

"You too!" They shout in unison before going their separate ways.

Sonic inserts the dollar before shoving me into the dryer. The door closes and a few lights flicker on and hot air comes from all directions, heating and drying us off.

Attempting to fix my hair I feel myself pushed against the back wall. I look into his emerald eyes as he places his hands on each side of the wall by my head. He lunges forward and locks us together, biting my lower lip, the heat stops, the wind stops, everything stops except for us. That feeling you get when you have an early dismissal, or a snow day, that feeling of extreme joy. That's what he makes me feel, especially when he kisses me. The familiar taste of his tropical gum that he always seemed to have sinks in. I run my fingers through his soft hair as he pulls me closer, deepening the kiss. He starts reaching for my shirt but a slight knock on the door interrupts his efforts. Using hand and on the wall to push himself off of me.

He straightens his clothes, as I do the same. Looking at me he intertwines our hands opening the door.


	17. Chapter 16: A roller coster ride

Chapter 16:

The light engulfing us once again we step outside, looking for the source of the knock.

Placing his hands on my shoulders Sonic looks at me, "Stay here Ames, don't move."

I nod as he begins to circle the rectangular like building. After a few minutes of this, he returns to me, "Lets go."

Running my hand over his knuckles I notice a few cuts, not old though as they seemed fresh.

He quickly yanks his hand away from mine, opening the buggy door to a ride, "Ladies first."

I slide into the ride with him following and clear my throat, "What happened to your hand?"

He smiles a little, "Just tripped, don't stress about it."

I nod half heartily not believing a word that he said, "Alright, be more careful next time."

He looks down at his knuckles and clenches his fist, in a low voice he replies, "Oh trust me Amy, I will."

The ride starts and we are spun in a circle, not a word spoken between us.

As the ride halts, I get up and out after Sonic, barley able to see straight.  
Leaning on him as my only way to stand straight, he flings his arm around me like I had broken my leg, and we limp off towards a small food court area. Surrounded by slow rides such as a lazy river, a train ride and a people mover.

He sets me down in a table close to the back and rubs his knuckles, "Do you want anything to eat?"

I shake my head, "Can we just share some fries or something?"

He nods, "Yeah, just stay here and if anyone walks up to you call for me."

"I can handle myself...Besides they all go to our school."

"They can still be creeps Amy."

Putting my head in my arms I nod and grumble, "Okay."

I feel him rub my back, "Thank you...I'll be back soon."

With slight discomfort I stay in that position until I hear his soft steps leaving the table. I sit up and make myself look normal again. Trying to tame stray hairs and make my face normal. I glance around and see a few stands of bored people, nothing unusual. A young male, maybe nineteen walks up to the table and sits across from me.

"That isn't a good idea..." I say glancing at him, "My boyfriend will be back any minute.

He lets out a small scoff, "What's he gonna do, beat me up?" A small smile whips across his face as he scoots to my left side, "I personally believe that it would be well worth it."  
I glance across the stands looking for Sonic, "You say that now..."

The man scoots closer, placing a hand on my hip and turning me towards him, "Because I know."

A small grimace takes over my face, "Don't fucking touch me."

He squeezes my hip, mocking me. I feel my breath shorten as I clench my fists I open my mouth to speak again but this time Sonic speaks for me, "She said don't touch her." His voice is low and his knuckles white, the man releases my hip and stands, ready to fight.

"What are you going to do pretty boy?"

Within an instance His fist is drawn back and smashed into the mans face, knocking him to the ground, Sonic continually beats him. His own fists bleeding, but he doesn't care. The man's face almost unrecognizable.

"Stop it!" I scream pulling him off of the beaten man.

Sonic turns to me, the look of rage still in his eyes as blood drops off of his hands, not knowing whether or not it was his or the beaten man's I lead him into one of the bathrooms, where he locks the door.

"The hell?!" I scream in rage, pushing his hands under warm water, "I'm half certain you can go to jail for that!"

He shakes his head, "I was defending you. Speaking of which, why didn't you yell for me?"

"I was handling it!"  
"It certainly didn't look that way, I mean he was fucking groping you!"

Silence fell between us as we tried to calm ourselves down. I feel his hands squeeze mine before quickly shutting the water off.

"Listen," he says pulling me close, "I don't want anyone to take you from me, I want everyone to know you're mine."

I sigh and push his arms off of me, "You should know I wouldn't let anyone take me from you."

"Amy." Sonic mumbles reaching out for me, "I lived without you, and I know that I can't live without you anymore."

"I can't either, but that doesn't mean you can do what you just did."

"I know Ames...I know."

I nod slightly, "Our friends are probably worried."

He grits his teeth and walks out of the bathroom, leaving me alone. Again.


End file.
